John Doe's Mother
John's Mother was the mother of John Doe from the 1995 film Se7en which was played by Kevin Spacey. Her abuse to John is the main reason he started his killings as an adult and at some point she was involved in a murder of a little girl while John was a child but covered it up. History Before the events of S''e7en Lust (Comic) ''John's mother at some point gave birth to her son. She was a devoted catholic at first things where very normal, but she let John have shock treatment because he had headaches and was too careless to help him. John would go to bible school everyday of the week, One day at school John was looking at a girl who was flirting with him, but his nun teacher slapped his hand with a stick because he was not listening. When John got home when he was in the bathroom he could see the same woman from the bible study taking her clothes off, but John was caught by his mother and she start beating him with her bare hands at first then she hit John with a spoon. Later on John's dad came to talk to him telling him he will go to hell for his sins if he does not stay away from the girl then his dad left the room as well, the next day John was being followed by the girl who was flirting with him. She followed him until he beat her and ran back to the house. Later on that night John found out that his father was having a relationship with that girl. A few hours later that girl was found dead by John, almost ripped apart. The police was investigating on the death of that girl, but they both covered it up and was in deep stress and abuse for very many years to come. In the beginning of ''S''e7en Pride (Comic) 'John is now a teenager he was still in bible school but a high school instead when he came home with a girl to help her study, his mother was in a deep stress and fuddling a lot because her husband cheated on her or left her and still continued to beat John. The house was full of empty beer bottles while John was trying to placate with her mother and she kept yelling at him saying "You will go to hell for all your sins". She also talked bad about his classmate and she threw a chair at her causing her to run off. John had enough with his mother and slapped her, but she got incredible enraged and swung the beer bottle at him making his nose bleed. He left the room, but was then attacked by his mother's boyfriend. He then finally retreated away from them, but still endured his mother's beating for many years. Later Life and Death At the start of ''Se7en Wrath (Comic) ''and just before the start of the Film. She was now an old woman still treating his son like garbage. After John's wife cheated on him because he never touched her because she could not have children and being fired from his job, he went to his old home and visited his mother but he caught her by burning his old stuff in his room, when he was young. Having enough with his abusive, marginalising and poignant mother he threw his cross down the barrel of fire. While he was doing this John's mother was caught by the fire and could not doused it. She was then burned to death as John walked away, letting it happen. John's being a victim of abuse from his mother was a reason why he started his killings using the deadly seven sins and prove that he was chosen by god to make the world a better place without sin. Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Delusional Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Fanatics Category:Torturer Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains